Double Baka!
by lozfreak1
Summary: It's Link and Zelda's first day at the Knight Academy! But when Zelda runs into an old friend, how will her and Link's relationship change? Rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read. Thank you for reading!
1. Prologue

Hello. I'm back. This will be a little story I've been working on for a while now. I hope you will enjoy! (And there are OCs because I'm cool XD)

Prologue:

Link woke up with only one thought in his mind. Zelda. His friend ever since he was little and almost like a younger sister to him. Those thoughts quickly faded as he realized by the position of the sun that it was almost eight o'clock. He scrambled to get out of his night clothes and into his school clothes. It was the first day at the Knight Academy for him. He would live there for the next four years. (Or until he graduated Senior classes and then he would graduate the following spring.) He soon got ready and left. He ran to Zelda's house and knocked on the door. As if she was waiting, she immediately opened the door.

"It's about time! Slept in again?"

"Yea, sorry, Zel."

Zelda nudged his shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize! I know how you always over-sleep!"

Zelda smiled widely at him.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yea, hold on a sec,"

Zelda ran back inside to grab her knapsack.

"OK, let's go."

They started to walk through the small town on the island of Skyloft. Zelda wore a light blue blouse with a white skirt that came down to an inch above her knees and boots. She also had her vibrant yellow hair down today. Link had worn a long-sleeved white shirt with tan trousers that contrasted his build nicely and had also worn boots. His dirty blonde hair was messy and all over the place. Zelda was annoyed at this fact but kept it to herself. They soon arrived at the front gate of the Knight Academy when they heard slight thumping on the ground.

"WATCH OUT!"

A voice shouted out as the two students were knocked to the ground. Zelda sat up first and Link soon followed. He looked over to find his right hand on another girl's arm. She soon sat up, bright yellow eyes confused and her long, black ponytail now a mess. Link picked up his hand and sat further back.

"My Goddesses! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's my fault. I was the one running so fast..."

Her face was bright red as she looked at the two teens. They sat awkwardly for a few moments before the girl shouted.

"Zel! Is that you?"

Zelda instantly recognized her and scooted over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Yume."

Ok! So I hope you guys liked the prologue and the second chapter is to come soon! Sorry the chapters are going to be short but it makes a A LOT easier to write in small chunks. Any suggestions for OCs are welcome and suggestions are also cool since I haven't even finished this story before I posted this ._. . Reviews tend to give me motivation to write faster so, feed the writer? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Introductions

Yume and Zelda stood up. Yume's thigh-high black skirt softly fluttered in the breeze. She also wore a white blouse and knee-high white stockings and brown flats. They soon helped Link up.

"So who's this cute one, Zel? You never introduced me to him!"

"Yume, this is Link."

"Oh, so you're the one everyone talks about! Nice to meet you!"

Link and Yume shook hands.

"You mind if I hang out with you today?"

"Not at all, Yume. I think we're in the same class, too."

"Thanks, Zel!"

Yume smiled. The three freshmen walked inside the Academy. One of the teachers, Mr. Horwell, greeted them.

"Welcome. Homeroom is first classroom to the left. We are assigning dorms now. Ms. Yume, is it? Your skirt seems to be a bit short for the uniform conduct code, isn't it?"

Yume gave him the most innocent look she could.

"Sorry, sir. I discussed it with the headmaster. I'll get new clothes by next week."

"Very well then, you're excused."

"Thank you, Mr. Horwell."

The group left him and arrived at class and sat in the back. Mr. Horwell soon walked in and cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Let's begin assigning dorms now. Across the hall next to the stairs is Link, across from him is Groose, Cawlin and Stritch is next to him and across from them is Fledge. Upstairs to the first door to the left is Karane, next to her is Zelda, and at the end of the hall is Pipit."

Yume sat in confusion. Was there no room left? Mr. Horwell seemed to notice this too.

"Hmmm...it seems we're short a dorm."

"She can share a room with me, Mr. Horwell."

Zelda raised her hand.

"Or me."

A man with red hair in a wild frontal curl laughed up front. Mr. Horwell sighed.

"Zelda, do you mind splitting a room?"

"Not at all."

"Very well. All freshmen go to your rooms and returning students please go to your new dorms for this year."

Everyone soon left and Yume and Zelda walked up to their new room. Zelda sat her satchel down and Yume did the same.

"Do you mind sharing a bed for a few days? I'll ask my father to squeeze another one in here."

"Not at all. We used to do that when I spent the night when we were little remember?"

"Yea."

Zelda laughed lightly.

"So Zel, do you like Link?"

"Yea. I guess so. What about you?"

"He seems nice."

"Trust me, he is."

They smiled at each other. They finished unpacking their belongings and went down to the kitchen for lunch. The trio sat together.

"So how is your dorm, Link?"

"Really cramped but I can cope."

"Yea, Yume and I have to share a bed for a few days."

"Sounds fun."

Link smirked at them as they finished and walked outside into the courtyard.

-–-

Hey, I managed to get this finished in one sitting! And I already have one follow! Yay! I promise to have my third chapter up really REALLY soon. But here's the catch, apparently I'm having my electronics taken away for most of the summer so "I can get off my lazy ass and do something for once." Which is why I'm pre-typing this so I can just upload right away! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
